Harry, The Stranger and The Urn of Villeous.7 / 8
by mveela
Summary: Can Harry and Ron rescue Hermione. It is now or never. Will they see her again. It has Adventure, Drama, and Romance. It is a R /H story.


  
A/N: All the important characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest of the characters belong to me.   
Got a couple of emails telling me to split it up into smaller pieces. So here it goes  
__You have four ways to read this story:  
1- You can read . The Stranger Within, and The Return of the Stranger. Then read this story  
2- You can read this story by itself. As a stand-alone piece. Then read the other two.  
3- You can read the first chapter then go back and read The Return of the Stranger, then Read The Stranger Within. And then read the rest of this story.  
4- If you have read The Stranger Within and The Return of the Stranger. You can skip to chapter 2 and read from there on. Not a great idea but you can.  
  
Please R/R. Good or Bad. Just be constructive. Let me know what you think of my style. And if I should write some more. . All feedback is appreciated. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
HARRY, THE STRANGER AND THE URN OF VILLEOUS.  
  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Harry apparated right in front of Sirius's house. Remus heard the noise and opened the door right away.  
  
" Oh, Harry is so good to see you, is everyone OK. Where is Sirius, and Ron."  
  
" I don't know. Sirius never went in the house with us. He stayed outside. I'm sure he is fine, he will probably be here in a few minutes."  
  
" How about Ron, what happened to him."  
  
" He got the book, and apparated out. I thought maybe, he would come here first. We did not agreed on a place to meet. Let me wait for Sirius and then I'll leave and I will look for Ron."  
  
Harry told Elixa and Remus what they had seen, and the fact that the Duke was alive. Almost alive.  
  
Elixa made Harry a cup of tea. Which he drank in one gulp.  
  
Remus and Harry talked about some of the places where Ron could have gone. Elixa interrupted them.  
  
" Harry you should not tell us anything, if something happens to us. If they capture us. They may force us to talk. It is difficult to reveal something that you do not know."  
  
They all agreed that was a wise decision.  
  
A few minutes later Sirius walked in.  
  
" Well, I will say this was enough excitement to last me a week or two." Sirius said to break the ice.  
  
" Did you have any problems. "  
  
" None, I just ran down about three blocks, and then reverted back to human form, and apparated here. Not a single one went outside. I thought about staying but you could not hear anything. Everyone was yelling. The Duke has some of his powers back, he turned a young woman into a troll, without a wand. He is dangerous Harry. You are going to have to be careful, please be very careful. I did see you're old classmate, his father, and Lexx apparate, two minutes after you left. "  
  
" I wonder where they went. I have to go and find Ron. Why don't you all go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what is going on. And maybe stay there, just in case. No place is safer. What ever they are going to try, they have to do it by tomorrow, or the Duke will die."  
  
They concurred that it was a good idea and they would leave right away.  
  
Harry said good bye. And vanished.  
  
Harry went to his home first. He had to find Ron, and had to find him fast. All the Duke followers where doing the same. If they find him, and he hasn't destroyed the book. He was hoping Ron would just destroy the book.  
  
Where should he look next, maybe the Weasley's, could he have gone to his parent's house. Probably not, he would not want to put them in danger.  
  
Harry went to Ron's house next. But no one was home.  
  
Could he have gone to the bar , maybe he went to Hogwarts. They should have agreed on a place to meet, why didn't he think about that. Ron could be in trouble. He was not doing any good just waiting for him. He would go to the bar look for Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny and they all could look for Ron.  
  
Harry apparated outside of Muggles Bar and Grill. He went in. Looked around for Fred or George, but then saw someone he was not expecting.   
  
Draco Malfoy, sitting all smug, smiling and drinking what looked to be one of those multicolored muggle drinks.  
  
" Malfoy what are you doing here?."  
  
" Potter, I came to trade with you. Give us back the book, and we will give your old Mudblood girlfriend, and her new boyfriend. "  
  
" What have you done with Hermione ?. "  
  
" Nothing, we do not want to do anything to her, or her new lover boy. All we want is the book. We will trade you the book for the two of them. No one has to get hurt."  
  
" Tell that to the woman The Duke turned into a troll."  
  
" Julia, was a stupid fool. She didn't know who Weasley was, and did not said anything to any in the group. So The Duke, well maybe he over reacted. I still do not know if there is a counter spell. I'm not sure if you are turned into a troll if you can be turned back, into a person again. "  
  
" I don't have the book. Ron has it. And I don't know where he is at. And even if I knew I would never give the book to the likes of you."  
  
" Well Potter, if you do not care what happens to your Mudblood friend then do not look for Weasley. But by tomorrow at sunset she will be dead or worst. Do the right thing, find Weasley and trade her life for the book."  
  
Draco began to leave. " Oh potter, if we find the book first, say goodbye to your friends. So do not forget. By tomorrow before sunset, over at the house. Do not be late. Oh something else, come alone, just you. Do not bring Weasley or any one else. Is that clear. How did you know about Julia ?."  
  
" I have my ways Malfoy, get out before I..."  
  
" You what Potter. What are you going to do. Get the book and don't be late and come alone."  
  
After Draco left, Harry sat for a few minutes thinking, what he was going to do. He had no idea where Ron was. And even if he knew. Would he trade the book for Hermione's and Al's life. It was not worth it. But even if he gave them the book there where no guarantees they would not kill all of them. He had to find Ron first then he could decide what to do. Where could Ron be?.  
  
Harry got up and finally spotted Fred talking to some of the patrons. He went over to ask him if he knew where Ron was.  
  
Fred pulled him over to one side and said. " Ron came in for a minute about an hour ago, he told me if you came back to tell you. That he was over at Al's house. I hope you know where it's at, cause I don't know, and neither does George, cause I asked him."   
  
Harry smiled " That was very smart of Ron, he was thinking with a clear head. What better place to hide than in a muggle's house."  
  
Harry performed a Memory Charm on Fred and one on George, so they would forget about, Al's house and that Ron had gone there. And left to find Ron, and decide how they where going to get Hermione and Al out of the clutches of The Duke and his band.  
  
It took Harry a while to remember where Al lived he had only been there twice. Finally found the place. Knocked on the door.  
  
Ron answered, with a wide smile and a sense of accomplishment.  
  
" That was close Harry. I'm so glad to see you. Do you know if Sirius is OK?."  
  
" Yes, he is fine. But they got Hermione and Al. And they want to trade the book for their lives."  
  
Harry told Ron about the conversation he had with Draco.  
  
" That Malfoy. We should have killed him back at Hogwarts, no one would have said anything."  
  
" Well , nothing we can do about that now. But, what are we going to do about Hermione?."  
  
" What else can we do. We have to give them the book back. We cannot play with her life Harry."  
  
" Will go "  
  
Harry stopped him. " Draco told me to come alone."  
  
" It's a trap they are not going to let any of you go. They want to kill you first, and then for sport, they will kill Hermione."  
  
" And Al." Said Harry.  
  
" Yeah, him too."  
  
" Look lets get some rest, let's see if Al has something to eat. And then I will go. Maybe you can come and wait down the block. "  
  
" Harry I can use the cloak and maybe get inside, and be next to you, at least, we might have a chance. This is as much my problem as it is yours. I'm not going to sit and let anything happen to Hermione. "  
  
" OK. Will go together, maybe we can pull it off."  
  
" Plus, I want to take a crack at Malfoy. Maybe I can turn him into an ant and step on him. "  
  
" Don't get crazy all we want is to get Hermione and Al out. And if we can keep the book. Don't forget they need the book; before sunset to perform the next part of the ritual."  
  
" Harry if that is the case. we should not go until tomorrow, right before sunset, that way they will not have a chance to get some else, if we are able to get the book back."  
  
Harry thought about it and agreed. They could stay there tonight, no one would find them, and the next day around five they could go and do it.  
  
" Ron, that's a good idea. I'm sure nothing will happen to them tonight, and tomorrow will do it. I hope nothing happens to them. Lets get something to drink, and lets see if Al has anything to eat."  
  
They found plenty of chocolate and plenty single malt scotch. Al didn't have much to eat. They found some bread and a few cans of tuna and sardines, and in the fridge they found cheese and milk. at least they could spend the night and eat something and get ready for the next day.  
  
Harry didn't want to think, what Hermione and Al must be going through. Neither did Ron, they talked about old times, and what plans they had for the future. But neither one of them talked about Hermione or Al. They didn't want to think about them.  
  
They both got up early the next day, took showers and eat breakfast. No one said a word. they both new what a day they where going to have and how their lives and the lives of their friends depended on them. Also the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
At around one in the afternoon. Harry made himself a drink, and just to brake the silence said to Ron.  
  
" You know this thing that Al drinks all the time is not bad, it's a bit strong but if you mix it with ice is not bad at all."  
  
" I know, I had a couple of them last night and I even put some in the hot chocolate. I also put just a nip in my tea this morning."  
  
They both smiled and tried for next three hours to relax, Harry said when they where getting ready to leave.  
  
" Look no matter what happens, if we try to do our best, will do our best."  
  
" Did you learn that from one of those wise and sage wizards you studied with?."  
  
" No, actually Al told me that once.He also told me the obvious is usually the best solution. I'm not sure why I just thought about that. I think because it is true."  
  
" Are you ready."  
  
They apparated about two blocks from the house. They looked, but no one was out. They wanted to make sure that Ron could get under the cloak and walk with Harry into the house at the same time.  
  
They both walked up to the gate. Harry opened it, and Ron walking next to Harry, went into the yard.  
  
Nothing Happened, Harry whispered to Ron out of the side of his mouth. " It looks like they didn't set up any spells to keep you out, or to discover someone under an invisibility cloak, we might be in luck."  
  
Ron didn't answered he just kept on walking next to Harry trying to match his every step.  
  
Once they got to the entrance. Harry called. " Malfoy, I'm here I got the book, Bring them out."  
  
A voice came from inside. " Potter, will do it inside. Come on in."  
  
The voice, was no other than Draco. Harry felt such disgust and anger for Draco. He wanted to do the Imperius Curse on him. But he calmed himself. " I got more important things to do right now. But if I get a chance. Look out Malfoy." Harry told himself.  
  
Harry went up to the front door open it, he made sure it was wide enough for Ron to come in. So far they had not detected Ron. Their plan was working so far.  
  
Harry saw about ten people, they where all, standing around the The Duke, who was sitting on the chair with his back turned, facing the fireplace.  
  
Off to the left, bounded by ropes were Al and Hermione. They both seem to be OK. Al looked bruised, with a few burns and a puffy face, indication of some one that had been tortured, but not to a great extend. They probably just wanted to know where Ron had gone to. Neither one of them would have thought of Al's place.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and Al. " Are you two OK. "  
  
" Yes , but you shouldn't have come. They want to kill you. They want to kill us all." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione had not finished her sentence when Harry got hit with a spell. Ropes appeared and strangled him into a hold, he tried to fight it but could not get free. The book he was carrying fell to the floor.  
  
The Duke got up, turned around and Harry could see. A mass of bones and flesh. It looked like some had taken all his skin off.  
  
" So Sir Potter, I have been told you are a wizard of great renown. A man of great deeds and high ideals. Getting you, to join us would probably be unquestionable. "  
  
" I would never joint the likes of you. "  
  
" I expected nothing less. You see that creature in the corner. "  
  
Harry saw on the opposite side of the room the figure of a troll. It was Julia, some features where still recognizable.  
  
" That is what awaits you, and all your friends."  
  
There was laughter in the room, Draco Malfoy, had a smile that went from ear to ear.  
  
Some of the people didn't even have their wands out, and the rest had lowered theirs, after Harry had been tied.   
  
Then The Duke shouted, pointing a wand at Al. " Parum Veneficus Bellua." and he laughed.  
  
Everyone in the room was expecting Al to start screaming and to writhe in agony, as his body began to change into a troll.  
  
But nothing happen. It was the moment Harry was waiting for. No one knew that Al was a muggle. And the spell only worked on wizards.  
  
" Now Ron. "  
  
Ron, shed the cloak and in almost the same sentence, freed Harry from the ropes, and casted a disarming spell. It took the wands away from three of the wizards.   
  
Harry took his wand and pointed at Hermione and Al and did the same.  
  
Ron took one of the wands, and threw it at Hermione, While he rolled forward and hit Malfoid with the Inflammo spell which hit Draco on one hand , bounced and hit a witch that was behind him, right in the chest. Turning her into a ball of fire.  
  
Harry thought, Ron has learned a lot. That is a hard and very powerful spell. I didn't know, he had it, in him.  
  
Harry himself could not wait. He hit one wizard with Existo Glacialis, and another with the Existo Petrosus spell. Neither him not Ron where playing, this was war. It was kill or be killed. The one spell froze a person in ice, the other one turned the person to stone.  
  
Hermione had also taken out a couple of wizards. She tried to disarm one and to bind another one.  
  
The Duke turned to Harry and Pointed his wand at him and exclaimed " For all that is Dark; Parum Veneficus Bellua."  
  
It hit Harry. He felt his body beginning to change he only had one chance. " Terminus Reverto Veneficus Homus. " He had casted the counter spell would it be on time. Yes it had worked. He felt, changing back. And without wasting any time. He pointed his wand at TheDuke and hit him with " Talio Reddo. "  
  
The spell that Harry had casted on Himself , would do the opposite to The Duke.   
  
The Duke was not ready for someone knowing how to counter his spell. It hit him with such force that he tumbled to the floor.  
  
Harry hit The Duke again with a similar spell to the one Ron had used. " Factus Fervesco". And at the same time that The Duke was changing into a skinless troll. He began to be consumed in flames.  
  
Two of the people in the room apparated. Then two more. Ron had immobilized one more witch .  
  
Hermione had taken care of another.   
  
Draco apparated out, " I will get you for this Weasley." Was all he said, he was holding his burned hand, under his arm, when he left.  
  
They had won. Harry turned to Ron " You where great."  
  
" Thanks. you did OK yourself."  
  
Ron turned to Hermione." You where incredible, I'm sorry we didn't come yesterday..."  
  
Hermione stopped him. " You did the right thing. you guys had to wait for the last minute to make sure that Duke Malmoral could not be revived."  
  
She went over and hugged Ron and gave him a kiss. She also gave Harry a hug.  
  
" Isn't anyone going to ask the forgotten muggle stepchild how he is doing."  
  
" Al are you all right." Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine. I could use a drink. That truth telling potion, they gave me leaves a terrible taste in your mouth. "Al said with a smile.  
  
" Why did they give you a truth telling potion. "  
  
" Well my redheaded rescuer. They wanted to know, if I knew, where you had gone to."  
  
" Did you tell them."  
  
How was I going to know that. If they had asked me where I thought you would go. That would have been a different story."  
  
" Where do you think I would have gone to. "  
  
" My place of course."  
  
" You are right. How did you know?."  
  
" For a wizard the hardest place to find, and the most out of the way, would be a muggle place. And I think mine is the only muggle place you know."  
  
Harry just shook his head.  
  
Hermione smiled and Ron squinted his eyes.  
  
" I don't know about the rest of you. But what I want to do, is go home take a shower and go to bed. The merry pranksters here, kept Hermione and me up all night and all day. Harry how about if you take me home, and Ron can accompany Hermione back to your place."  
  
" What are we going to do with this people, and how about her." Pointing towards Julia. Hermione asked  
  
Ron said." I'll go by the ministry and I'll talk to dad. they'll come over and take care of them."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Julia and said " Terminus Reverto Veneficus Homus. In your case, it will take a few days to revert back, but you should be OK. Wait for the ministry to get here. Do you understand."  
  
She said. " Yes, I understand. Thank you. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry picked up the book and turned to Al. " My redheaded rescuer, what am I."  
  
" How about Sir Potter. Would that be better."  
  
" No."  
  
Harry grabbed Al by the Arm and apparated out of the cottage.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Please review. How else can we tell how we are doing. Only one more chapter. You can read the whole story. Iy has benn posted for a few days. I just got some comments and Emails to split it up.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews.  



End file.
